Une opinion différente
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Et si Charlotte Lucas avait été présente à la soirée de cartes de Mme Phillips ? Et si elle avait entendu le conte de Mr Wickham et eu une conversation très sérieuse avec son amie pour lui démontrer très clairement l'inconvenance qu'il y a à ce qu'un étranger parle de ses affaires personnelles à une inconnue, cela changera-t-il l'opinion de Lizzie sur Mr Darcy ? Reviews, please.
1. Chapitre 1 Discussion entre amis

_J'ai décidé de tout recommencer depuis le début car je me rends compte qu'il y a des choses dans les trois chapitres que j'ai publié qui peuvent paraître incohérents. Ceux que je vais publier maintenant expliqueront tout. Les trois chapitres déjà connus réapparaîtront en temps voulu. Merci de votre patience._

Chapitre 1 Discussion entre amis

 _C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un_ _jeune_ _célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit avoir envie de se marier._ _Bien que les sentiments et les goûts d'un tel homme ne soient pas connus_ _, lorsqu'il arrive dans une nouvelle résidence, cette idée est si bien fixée dans l'esprit de ses voisins qu'ils le considèrent sur-le-champ comme la propriété légitime de l'une ou l'autre de leurs filles._ _Il ne s'agit plus que de savoir laquelle fixera son attention._

Les deux cavaliers avançaient au trot tout en observant le domaine qu'ils parcouraient depuis environ une demie-heure. La demeure était magnifique, pas trop grande, mais agréable à voir et l'intérieur, qu'ils avaient déjà visité, était très confortable.

\- Quelle belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'un des deux jeunes gens qui se nommait Charles Bingley.

Son compagnon donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est assez joli, j'en conviens.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comparable à Pemberley, poursuivit Bingley, mais il faut bien que je m'installe quelque part. Ai-je votre approbation ?

Mr Charles Bingley était comme ça. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans demander l'approbation de son ami. Il était très facile d'influencer Bingley. En raison de cette caractéristique, Darcy avait pris la décision de prendre soin de son ami, même si cela signifiait diriger sa vie à sa place. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit la victime de gens malhonnêtes ou d'une femme cupide.

Darcy regarda la demeure et le paysage environnant. Il grimaça avant de répondre :

\- Vous risquez de trouver les manières de la population locale quelque peu rustres, répondit-il à la place de l'approbation que Bingley attendait de lui.

\- Les manières campagnardes ? Je pense qu'elles sont charmantes.

Il se mit à rire. Charles Bingley était l'antithèse de ses sœurs, du moins de deux d'entre elles. Il avait un caractère ouvert, facile à vivre et a choisi d'être heureux tandis que ses deux sœurs qui vivaient près de lui, aimaient à faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur tous ceux qu'elle rencontraient. Darcy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'envier parfois.

\- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de le prendre, conseilla Darcy. N'hésitez pas.

\- Je vous remercie. Je vais parler directement à Mr Morris.

Ils se remirent en route en direction de la maison.

\- Darcy, souhaitez-vous rester avec moi à Netherfield pendant un certain temps ? demanda Bingley, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Mes sœurs seront là, comme Hurst.

Cette invitation était la bienvenue – même si la compagnie de miss Bingley, Mr et Mme Hurst pour un séjour à la campagne n'étaient pas de celles qu'il appréciait le plus, serait un soulagement pour le sentiment de solitude qui n'était jamais loin de son cœur.

\- Merci. J'accepte votre invitation.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Bingley.

\- De quoi ?

\- De mes futurs voisins. Mr Morris nous a tout dit sur les familles prééminentes dans la région, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

\- Rappelez-le moi, un à la fois.

\- Il y a deux familles principales, les Lucas et les Bennet. Les Lucas résident à Lucas Lodge. Le chef de la famille a été fait chevalier par le roi et y vit avec sa femme et ses cinq enfants. L'aînée est une fille prénommée Charlotte. Elle a vingt-sept, plutôt simple mais pratique et intelligente. Il y a une autre fille, Maria, jolie mais la tête vide, selon Mr Morris. Il existe plusieurs autres enfants dont il n'a pas parlé. Sans doute parce qu'ils sont très jeunes.

\- Et les parents ?

\- Sir William Lucas est un gentleman qui voit toujours le meilleur en chacun et somptueux dans ses louanges. Lady Lucas, a déclaré Mr Morris, n'est pas une femme très intelligente, mais je crois qu'elle sera aussi sympathique que son mari.

« _J'en doute fort »,_ pensa Darcy avec un certain cynisme, mais ne voulant pas retourner à la mélancolie de son esprit, il décida de continuer sur le sujet. Et la famille Bennet ?

\- Mr Morris ne pouvait pas se taire au sujet de cette famille. Les informations qu'il a donné à leur sujet sont assez vastes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est si extraordinaire à leur sujet ?

\- Les Bennet vivent à Longbourn, qui est à environ trois miles de Netherfield. C'est la plus grande propriété de la région après Netherfield. Mr Bennet est un homme intelligent et plein d'esprit qui à un goût particuliers pour les bons livres. Mme Bennet a un problème avec ses nerfs. Chaque fois qu'elle se croit malade, elle se retire dans sa chambre. Mais elle a un bon cœur et aime beaucoup sa famille.

\- Et les enfants ? Combien de fils et filles ?

\- Il y a un entail sur le domaine de Longbourn qui doit obligatoirement revenir à un parent de sexe masculin, ce qui est regrettable, car la fa mille ne se compose que de cinq filles. Elles sont réputées pour être les joyaux du Hertfordshire car elles sont toutes très belles.

\- Une exagération de plus, sans aucun doute.

\- Allons, mon ami, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de vrai, là-dedans. Eh bien, la plus jeune fille des cinq filles, Miss Lydia, est une demoiselle de quinze ans, jolie et de bonne humeur. Kitty a dix-sept ans et est similaire à Lydia dans une moindre mesure. Le troisième enfant, Mary, est la plus accomplie car elle étudie des livres, joue du piano et chante.

\- Accomplie selon les normes de la campagne, sans aucun doute.

\- Elisabeth est âgée de vingt ans, poursuivit Bingley, ignorant la remarque de son ami. Elle est la deuxième plus belle fille de la famille, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Elle a une disposition taquine et animée et une très bonne interlocutrice, mais peut être assez taciturne quand elle est profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Plutôt comme vous, ajouta Bingley, en regardant son compagnon.

Darcy ignora la remarque.

\- Elle possède également un élevage de chiens.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Darcy. Voilà qui est surprenant. Quel genre de chiens ?

\- Des dalmatiens.

\- Oui, ce sont de bons chiens. Et l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet ?

\- Miss Jane Bennet est la beauté de la famille, dans la forme et l'esprit. Elle a apparemment un caractère doux et serein et ne voit que le bien dans tout le monde.

\- Tout comme vous, Bingley.

\- Oui, comme moi, dit Bingley, en souriant.

\- Sont-elles toutes sorties ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- C'est tout à fait singulier. Les aînées ne sont pas encore mariées et les jeunes sœurs sont déjà sorties ?

\- Allons, Darcy, sous prétexte que leurs sœurs aînées ne sont pas mariées, cela ne signifie pas que les jeunes filles ne peuvent pas profiter aussi des plaisirs de la société.

Darcy ne répondit pas, mais réfléchit à cette information. Malgré tous les louanges dont il avait entendu parler au sujet des demoiselles Bennet, il pensait que l'information a été exagérée et ne valait pas son attention. Cependant, il décida de reprendre la conversation.

\- Charles, vous devriez inviter aussi vos deux autres sœurs, Cassandra et Alicia. Cela devrait contraindre Caroline à se conduire convenablement, surtout si vous invitez le fiancé d'Alicia également.

Bingley fit une grimace.

\- Caroline risque de ne pas être contente.

\- Vous avez le droit d'inviter qui bon vous semble dans votre maison. Vous devriez également inviter cet homme qui est lié par contrat à miss Bingley. Quel est son nom déjà ?

\- Fellows.

\- Eh bien, invitez-le. Ne vous a-t-il pas écrit qu'il souhaitait faire respecter le contrat ?

\- Oui. Mais si je l'invite, Caroline sera furieuse.

\- Sans doute. Mais elle doit respecter la volonté de votre père.

\- Je sais, soupira Charles. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'être furieuse.

\- Elle n'a jamais rencontré Mr Fellows, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne pas.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est l'occasion pour eux de se rencontrer et d'apprendre à se connaître. Ce sera une bonne chose, Charles.

Bingley soupira.

\- Caroline veut que je rompe le contrat.

\- Vous savez que c'est impossible. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le faire de votre côté. A moins que Mr Fellows ne décide lui-même de rompre ce contrat, vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans que votre sœur y perde sa dot.

\- Caroline est furieuse à cette idée. Elle ne peut pas supporter que notre père l'ait promise à un inconnu.

\- Elle ne peut rien y changer.

\- Très bien, dit Bingley. Je vais suivre votre suggestion. La présence de Fellows aura au moins le mérite d'empêcher Caroline de vous importuner. Elle peut difficilement essayer de vous séduire sous le nez de l'homme auquel elle est promise par contrat.

\- J'avoue que j'y avais pensé.

\- Votre sœur viendra-t-elle aussi ?

Darcy fit la grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si je pouvais être certain que miss Bingley la laissera tranquille.

\- Alicia y veillera, promit Charles. Et peut être votre cousin aussi, s'il peut se libérer.

\- Bonne idée. Je vais le lui demander.

\- Et sa sœur, lady Eléanor. Je crois que Caroline a peur d'elle. Sa présence l'obligera à se conduire convenablement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de l'invitation.

\- Eh bien, je le ferai. Allons-y maintenant.

Cela dit, il lança son cheval au galop. Darcy fut distrait par la vue fugace d'une silhouette debout sur la colline qui était en train de les regarder, mais il pensa aussitôt qu'il avait dû se tromper et bientôt, il prit de l'avance sur son ami.

En arrivant à l'entrée de Netherfield House, ils ont été accueillis par u Mr Morris, qui leurs avait montré l'extérieur, le matin-même et était maintenant prêt à être leur guide pour la maison.

Darcy fut forcé d'admettre que Netherfield était tout à fait une belle maison. Les chambres étaient bien proportionnées et confortables et les terres étaient acceptables, mais il choisirait Pemberley sur eux en tout temps.

Après une demi-heure de visites, Bingley dit à son interlocuteur :

\- Mr Morris, je suis très heureux de Netherfield. Je pense que je vais le prendre. Qu'en dites-vous, Darcy ?

Darcy se détourna de la fenêtre pour revenir vers Bingley.

\- Si votre décision est prise, je pense que vous serez très bien.

\- Et combien de temps comptez-vous le louer, monsieur ? demanda Mr Morris.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de plans fixes. Mais j'espère que je vais rester pour un certain temps.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Ils quittèrent Netherfield et le Hertfordshire le soir-même pour retourner à Londres, afin d'informer les sœurs de Bingley et son beau-frère de leur succès.

Bingley semblait très heureux, et ne parlait que de ses espoirs pour d'avoir de bons voisins, de faire des connaissances agréables et généralement, de son bonheur concernant le séjour qu'il comptait faire à Netherfield.

Darcy prit tout cela plutôt bien. Ses pensées étaient dirigées sur un sujet très différent, cependant. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de retourner à Pemberley pour l'automne. Peu importait à quel point il était beau et le fait que la compagnie de sa sœur était des plus agréable, il se sentait encore un peu seul. Après la tentative de Wickham de s'en prendre à sa sœur avec la complicité de Mme Younge, Darcy avait pris conscience que, lorsque Georgiana serait mariée et l'aurait laissé, il serait vraiment tout seul.

Darcy savait que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et y penser le déprimait. Il valait mieux diriger ses pensées ailleurs.

Beaucoup trop tôt à leur goût, les deux hommes arrivèrent à Londres. Bingley avait l'intention de revenir dans le Hertfordshire dans quelques jours pour superviser les préparatifs pour ses invités, et puis retourner à Londres pour escorter la partie à Netherfield.

Alors que Darcy et Bingley remettaient leurs chapeaux, manteaux et gants au majordome, Miss Bingley est venue pour les accueillir.

Cette dame était grande, très belle, - pour ceux qui aimaient son genre de beauté - et bien accomplie. Sa sœur et elle étaient désireuses d'oublier autant que possible que leur fortune avait été acquise dans le commerce. Et dans le but d'agrandir encore plus leur position dans l'échelle sociale et de brûler tous les ponts entre elle et son passé, Miss Caroline Bingley essayait de gagner l'affection de Darcy et de devenir sa femme. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre succès. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer pour autant.

Darcy soupira intérieurement quand elle entra. Elle n'était rien de plus pour lui que la sœur de son meilleur ami, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans la relation. Mais peu importait comment habilement ou poliment, il détournait toutes ses tentatives pour s'assurer ses attentions, elle n'avait jamais eu le soupçon de son indifférence ou refusait de l'admettre.

Darcy savait qu'elle n'était pas la femme qui lui conviendrait. Il n'avait aucune idée de son identité, mais il savait sans le moindre doute que ce n'était pas Caroline Bingley. C'est à peine s'il pouvait supporter sa compagnie. L'idée d'être marié à une telle femme le faisait frissonner d'horreur.

\- Et comment avez-vous trouvé Netherfield, mon frère ? commença miss Bingley en douceur.

\- Je l'ai trouvé au-delà de mes attentes. En fait, j'étais tellement pris avec lui, que j'ai accepté de le louer pendant une année et j'espère que vous allez tous y rester avec moi pendant un certain temps, déclara Bingley, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Les yeux de Mlle Bingley se rétrécirent.

\- Mr Darcy, combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que ce domaine capture l'esprit de Charles ?

Darcy était un homme honnête et s'il voulait épargner à son ami l'une des conférences de sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet non plus.

\- Je crois que c'était une demi-heure.

\- Une demi-heure ? Frère, vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit à propos des décisions hâtives ?

Toujours pris dans son plaisir d'avoir trouvé une maison aussi agréable, Bingley répondit :

\- Oui, ma sœur chérie, je me souviens. Mais je pense que Netherfield est magnifique, et je sais que vous allez l'adorer.

\- Magnifique ? répéta miss Bingley alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du salon. Mr Darcy, comment est-il par rapport à Pemberley ? Je doute que Neverfield surpasse la beauté de cet endroit.

\- Netherfield, miss Bingley, répondit Darcy avec indifférence. Et si il n'a rien de Pemberley, j'avoue que c'est un endroit très agréable.

\- Eh bien, dit Mlle Bingley avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction, Si c'est comme vous le dites, Mr Darcy, alors je crois que Netherfield doit en être ainsi.

Darcy ne répondit pas. Les stratagèmes de Miss Bingley, le fait d'être toujours d'accord avec lui, sa façon de feindre de partager ses intérêts étaient trop transparents.

Les serviteurs furent envoyés à Netherfield pour préparer la maison à recevoir ses hôtes. Une semaine plus tard, les Bingley, les Hurst et Mr Darcy quittaient Londres pour s'y rendre. Darcy et Bingley firent le voyage à cheval. Le premier n'avait aucune envie de passer plusieurs heures à subir le bavardage insipide et les louanges pleins d'hypocrisie de miss Bingley. De toute façon, le voyage n'était pas trop long pour le faire à cheval.

?

Par une belle matinée d'automne, Elisabeth Bennet rentrait chez elle, à Longbourn, après avoir fait une promenade dans la campagne avec ses chiens.

Cinq de ses chiens couraient devant elle, se poursuivant les uns les autres, pendant que Nelson, leur aîné, restait dignement aux côtés de sa maîtresse, avant de revenir sagement à ses côtés, ce qui amusait beaucoup la jeune fille.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle se réjouissait du bonheur de ses chiens qui aimaient à l'accompagner chaque matin. Avec eux, elle n'avait pas à craindre un bavardage insipide qui aurait troublé sa solitude. Elle était heureuse de faire plaisir à ses fidèles compagnons dont elle préférait la compagnie à certains membres de sa famille et un certain nombre de connaissances dont elle se serait bien passée.

La jeune fille inspira profondément l'air pur de la campagne. Un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu lumineux ou flottaient ici et là quelques nuages blancs.

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin où elle se trouvait et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue sur le domaine de Netherfield Park, la plus grande propriété de la région. La maison était très grande avec un magnifique jardin, une fontaine et un double escalier en circonvolution.

Elle fut très surprise de voir deux cavaliers qui s'éloignaient au galop dans sa direction. Elle n'avait aucune idée de leur identité. Elle fut intriguée par leur présence.

Au-dessus d'eux, les cavaliers ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'une jeune fille les observaient, même si Darcy avait cru l'apercevoir. Elle sourit, se demandant qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient-là. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, traversant le bois et les champs, cueillant une fleur ici et là.

Elle arriva bientôt en vue de sa maison. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que Netherfield Park, mais elle était confortable. Et Lizzie l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

De loin, lui parvint le son du pianoforte et des voix de Lydia et de Kitty qui se disputaient, comme à leur habitude.

En arrivant devant la maison, elle aperçut son père par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il lui adressa un sourire et haussa les sourcils car, comme elle, il entendait les deux cadettes qui se chamaillaient, comme à leur habitude. Lizzie découvrit la clé du mystère lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon où se trouvaient les autres membres de la famille.

Lydia courait dans la pièce, un chapeau à la main et Kitty la poursuivait en protestant avec indignation.

\- C'est le mien !

\- Non ! C'est le mien !

\- Je voulais le porter aujourd'hui ! Vous l'avez abîmé ! Maman ! Maman !

Lizzie qui passait devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque vit son père lui sourire et lever les yeux au ciel alors que les plaintes se poursuivaient.

\- Lydia a déchiré mon chapeau et veut le mettre à l'église. Dites-lui qu'elle n'a pas le droit ! Maman ! Maman !

\- C'est moi qui l'ait recousu. Elle est trop fade pour qu'il lui aille bien.

\- Vous ne l'aurez pas. Maman !

\- Silence ! Ayez pitié de mes pauvres nerfs ! Oh, laissez-le lui, Kitty.

\- C'est le mien. Vous lui laissez tout prendre. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Jane, Lizzie ! Où êtes-vous ?

\- Ici, maman, répondit Jane, tenant son missel à la main.

\- J'arrive, renchérit Lizzie, qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

Ce fut à ce moment que Mr Bennet intervint. Il avait assisté à la scène sans être vu. Et son visage exprimait clairement son mécontentement.

\- Lydia ! Donnez-moi ce chapeau tout de suite !

Lydia, qui s'admirait dans une glace, protesta avec indignation.

\- Mais…Papa !

\- J'ai dit, tout de suite !

Il tendit la main vers elle. Boudeuse, Lydia retira le chapeau de sa tête pour le lui remettre.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de vous, Lydia. Vous êtes une voleuse ! Et vous, Mme Bennet, à quoi pensez-vous à l'encourager dans une telle conduite ? Vous devriez avoir honte !

Mme Bennet arbora une expression indignée face à de telles accusations contre sa favorite et elle-même.

\- Lydia, j'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez de l'argent à vos sœurs et vous ne semblez guère pressée de payer vos dettes. Vous serez donc privée d'argent de poche jusqu'à ce que vous ayez remboursé tout ce que vous devez. Et si jamais vous recommencez à voler les affaires de Kitty ou d'une autre de vos sœurs, votre autorisation de sortir en société sera annulée. M'avez-vous compris ?

\- Oh ! Monsieur Bennet ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ! protesta Mme Bennet.

\- Je ne permettrais pas à Lydia de croire qu'elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut comme vous le faites vous-même ! Vous ne lui rendez pas service en agissant ainsi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, sa conduite devra être aussi irréprochable que celle de ses sœurs. Je ne veux pas aller en ville et entendre dire qu'elle se conduit comme une fille publique. Vous êtes censée la surveiller, Mme Bennet. Mais, de toute évidence, j'ai eu tort de penser que vous sauriez éduquer nos filles convenablement. La seule chose que vous semblez avoir enseigné à Lydia, c'est à croire que tout lui est permis et que les règles ne la concernait pas. Je vais devoir corriger votre négligence. Quand aux autres filles, je leur interdis formellement de prêter quoi que ce soit à Lydia. Elle a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance. J'entends que ce comportement honteux cesse.

Il sortit, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de protester, non sans avoir remis le chapeau à Kitty en lui conseillant de mieux protéger ses affaires.

Celle-ci posa le chapeau sur sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Lydia boudait. Lizzie et Jane échangèrent un regard, agréablement surprises. C'était la première fois que leur père réagissait dans les actions de l'une de ses filles. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait enfin compris le danger que le comportement de Lydia risquait de causer à la réputation de leur famille ? Elles l'espéraient. Il était encore temps d'éviter la catastrophe.


	2. Chapitre 2 Une arrivée bienvenue

**Chapitre 2 Une arrivée bienvenue**

L'heure de partir pour l'église arriva. L'une après l'autre, les jeunes filles montèrent dans leur chambre, après le repas matinal, afin de se préparer. Lydia était toujours furieuse contre son père. Mais elle savait que montrer de l'indignation ou de la colère lui vaudrait d'être sévèrement punie. Elle jugea donc préférable de se taire, sachant que sa mère ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour faire lever sa punition. Mais elle devait bientôt s'apercevoir que ce serait inutile. Mr Bennet entendait imposer sa loi dans la maison, et rien de ce que pourrait dire Mme Bennet et Lydia n'y changerait rien.

Elles partirent en suivant le maître de maison. La distance jusqu'à l'église était trop courte pour que la voiture soit nécessaire et ils arrivèrent bientôt. Il y avait déjà du monde devant l'église mais les cloches se mirent à sonner, empêchant Mme Bennet de s'adonner à l'une de ses activités favorites : les ragots.

?

Les cloches de l'église se mirent à sonner à toute volée, indiquant la fin du service. Les paroissiens en sortirent peu à peu, afin de profiter de la réunion hebdomadaire avec leurs amis. Ils saluèrent très courtoisement le pasteur qui se tenait debout devant l'entrée, avant de former de petits groupes pour discuter des dernières nouvelles.

Les enfants se mirent à courir en poussant des cris de joie et en riant gaiement, sans prêter attention aux regards de reproche de leurs aînés. Y compris quelques regards moqueurs venant de plusieurs jeunes filles assises sur un mur de pierre qui se considéraient désormais comme des adultes et donc au-dessus de ce comportement enfantin. Elles avaient tout juste seize ans et se considéraient maintenant comme des jeunes filles !

Les mères de famille parlaient à voix basse d'un ton excité des mariages possibles pour leurs filles et du prix de la mousseline qui avait augmenté. Les hommes, quant à eux, parlaient tranquillement des troupeaux, des travaux des champs et de la guerre. Quand aux célibataires, groupés sous un arbre, les sujets de leurs conversations tournaient autour des favoris des courses et des jolies filles.

Ces discussions avaient lieu sous l'œil attentif et indulgent du recteur qui, bien que, peu de temps auparavant, il avait parlé des maux que pouvaient constituer le bavardage avec plus d'énergie que d'habitude, tout le monde, dans cette assemblée, savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un crédit à son encontre et qu'eux-mêmes, les brebis de son troupeau étaient occupés à partager les potins et n'y ont donc pas prêtés attention, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Il était également question dans le voisinage d'entraide et de partage. Tous étaient plus ou moins solidaires. Ils se considéraient tous comme une grande famille et, en tant que telle, il était naturel que tout le monde vienne en aide aux autres lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Cependant, la voix de l'une des mères était plus forte que celle des autres. Et les cris de certaines jeunes filles qui leur parvenaient de façon choquante ne pouvaient plus être poliment ignorés.

A contrecœur donc, les ordres de rassemblement exigés par les pères de familles furent obéis. Les différents membres, dispersés dans diverses endroits furent et ils partirent tous, semblant décidés à bavarder de tout et de rien sans reprendre leur souffle. Donc, pour n'importe quel passant, il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire que d'écouter la parole de tout un chacun.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mal car tout ce qu'ils avaient appris serait raconté plus tard dans la soirée autour d'une tasse de thé et savouré par tous de sorte qu'il importait peu si personne n'en avait entendu parler pour la première fois.

Parmi elles se trouvait une vieille famille respectable, comme n'importe quelle famille bénie avec cinq enfants survivants est souvent appelée, n'a pas pu être ignorée sur le chemin du retour alors qu'elle marchait sur la route bordée d'arbres. La voix unique qui avait provoqué tout ce bruit, car en effet, il aurait pu s'agir de cinq personnes parlant à la fois, cette voix était familière à quiconque a eu la chance ou la malchance de vivre à proximité de son possesseur.

Mme Bennet, maîtresse de Longbourn, la seconde propriété la plus importante de cette partie du Hertfordshire, se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour rejoindre son mari.

\- Mr Bennet ! Mon cher Mr Bennet ! J'ai la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles ! Oh, je suis tout à fait excitée !

Cette déclaration resta sans réponse, comme cela fut le cas pour tant d'autres, car chaque membre de la famille Bennet, - et la plupart des gens de la campagne, d'ailleurs -, savaient que les discours de Mme Bennet nécessitaient rarement une réponse et elle a encore plus rarement diminué son flot de paroles pour leur permettre de répondre, si jamais elle le faisait.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, semblait être une exception, car elle s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour écouter et reprendre son souffle avant de lever des yeux étonnés sur son époux, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit suspendu à ses paroles.

\- Mr Bennet ! Oh Mr Bennet ! Ne m'avez-vous pas entendue ? J'ai des nouvelles merveilleuses ! Ne voulez-vous pas les entendre ?

Le gentleman distingué, à qui cette déclaration était destinée, marchait comme il le faisait pour tout le reste. Lentement et avec beaucoup de soin. Les bavardages dans la ville, entre amis, convenait-il souvent, étaient destinés à contrer le comportement frivole de sa femme et était en conséquence chaleureusement approuvés, ou l'auraient été s'il n'avait jamais fait une apparition parmi eux.

Mr Bennet, dans sa jeunesse avait été de haute taille et de nature sérieuse avec un amour de toutes sortes de livres et des occupations tranquilles. Son tempérament a peu varié avec l'âge, malgré l'ajout de cheveux grisonnants, d'une épouse, de cinq filles et de l'habitude de se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque chaque fois que la situation le lui a permis.

– Vous n'avez donc pas envie de savoir qui s'y installe et doit devenir notre voisin ? s'écria sa femme impatientée par le mutisme de son mari.

\- Puisque vous voulez me le dire, ma chère... je doute d'avoir d'autre choix en la matière que de vous écouter, mais je veux bien vous entendre.

Sa réponse a été faite avec toute la gravité qui aurait pu être accordée à l'annonce d'un décès dans la famille. Et bien que l'ensemble de ses enfants qui, connaissant son tempérament, se taisaient pour contrôler leur envie de rire, afin ne pas risquer de fâcher leur mère, une paire d'espiègles yeux noirs brillèrent pendant un moment avec une joie non dissimulée alors qu'ils rencontraient ceux de son père. Elle savait très bien que c'était là une invitation suffisante et que sa belle-mère n'avait nullement besoin d'autre encouragement pour poursuivre la conversation.

\- Mme Long, cette chère Mme Long vient de m'annoncer... elle dit que Netherfield Park est enfin loué !

Les cris de ravissements assourdis que cette nouvelle provoqua parmi les demoiselles poussèrent les oiseaux à rester silencieux, comme les plus jeunes filles causèrent un désordre momentané avec des questions et des remarques réclamant toutes de se faire entendre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui, mon cher Mr Bennet. Je puis vous assurer qu'on l'a loué. Mme Long m'a tout dit sur le sujet. D'après elle, le nouveau locataire de Netherfield serait un jeune homme venu du nord de l'Angleterre et possédant une fortune considérable. Il est venu lundi dernier en chaise de poste à quatre chevaux pour visiter la propriété et l'a trouvée tellement à son goût qu'il s'est immédiatement entendu avec Mr Morris. Il doit s'y installer avant la Saint-Michel et quelques-uns de ses domestiques doivent être installés dans la maison dès la fin de la semaine prochaine afin de mettre la maison en état de recevoir ses hôtes. Et nous sommes tous bénis car il s'agit d'un seul homme disposant de gros revenus ! Quatre ou cinq mille livres de rente ! Quelle merveilleuse chose pour nos filles !

Mr Bennet se retourna en essayant de garder son sérieux.

– Nos filles ? Comment cela ? En quoi cela les touche-t-il ?

– Que vous êtes donc agaçant, mon ami, répondit sa femme, visiblement mécontente. Je pense, vous le devinez bien, qu'il pourrait être un parti pour l'une d'elles et qu'il est très probable qu'il en épousera une.

– Est-ce dans cette intention qu'il vient s'installer ici ? demanda Mr Bennet d'un ton moqueur.

– Dans cette intention ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Peut-on dire une telle sottise ! Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi ?... Tout de même, il n'y aurait rien d'invraisemblable à ce qu'il s'éprenne de l'une d'elles. C'est pourquoi vous feriez bien d'aller lui rendre visite dès son arrivée.

\- Mais, Maman, est-il beau ? demanda Kitty.

\- Oh ! Quelle belle blague s'il est venu me chercher ! s'écria Lydia

Jane, la fille aînée haussa les sourcils et adressa un regard de réprimande à sa sœur en entendant le commentaire final de la plus jeune, car elle savait que c'était malheureusement le cas, l'apparence physique a très peu à voir avec le fait de faire un bon mariage. Elisabeth, elle-même, pourrait ne pas se permettre de laisser passer une telle occasion et elle ajouta son propre commentaire alors que leur maison était en vue, sur le chemin semé de gravier craquant sous leurs pieds.

\- Un seul homme en possession d'une bonne fortune doit être dans le besoin d'une femme et avoir beaucoup de mal à en trouver une ! dit-elle d'un ton plein d'humour.

Mme Bennet hocha vigoureusement la tête, car elle était tout à fait en accord à cela, comme elle continua à parler avec la détermination d'un général menant une armée dans la bataille.

\- Oui, en effet ! Cela arrive plus souvent que vous ne le croyez ! Et qui mieux que l'une de nos cinq filles ? C'est pourquoi vous devez lui rendre visite, à la minute où il est installé dans sa nouvelle maison, Mr Bennet !

\- Lui rendre-lui visite ? Je ne vois à cela aucune nécessité.

A ce moment, ils franchirent le seuil de la maison. Mr Bennet posa sa canne, son chapeau, son manteau et ses gants sur un siège dans le vestibule avant de se rendre au salon où flambait un bon feu dans la cheminée.

\- Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas lui rendre visite si vous ne le faites pas ! Que vont devenir nos filles quand vous mourrez ? Condamnées à mourir de faim dans les haies ! Cela pourrait être la seule chance d'obtenir que l'une d'elles se marie. Et d'augmenter notre fortune !

Entrant dans le hall, Mme Bennet appela la femme de charge et commença à se plaindre.

\- Hill ! Hill ! Je suis dans un état ! Mr Bennet n'ira pas voir Mr Bingley à son arrivée !

\- Allons, allons, Madame. Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger.

\- Raisonnez-le.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ira, dit Lydia.

\- Non. Cela ne finira pas par s'arranger. Il n'ira pas. Il nous amènera toutes à la ruine.

\- Maman, dit Jane, je suis sûre qu'il vous taquine et qu'il ira voir Mr Bingley en bon voisin.

\- Jane ! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous savez que votre père a une volonté de fer.

\- C'est vrai, Mme Bennet… alors voici ce que je vais faire… je vais écrire à Mr… comment dites-vous qu'il s'appelle ?

Kitty, qui avait rejoint sa mère, répondit :

– Bingley, Père. Mme Long a dit que son nom était Mr Bingley.

\- Kitty, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit, fille égoïste !

Lydia, qui avait parlé en dernier avec une certaine colère, plissa les yeux vers sa sœur, qui était son aînée de deux ans, une fille vive, comme le disait tout le monde, bien qu'en privé, Lizzie pensait qu'elle était dangereusement proche de la sauvagerie. Cela aurait été plus proche de la vérité. Elle ne faisait jamais rien à moitié et ses émotions ne toléraient aucune contrariété. Elle semblait avoir un talent pour ne pas voir la réprobation quand elle était dirigée vers elle.

Pauvre Kitty ! C'était une fille sensible, sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler à la voix menaçante de sa cadette et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur son giron, sans proférer une parole de plus.

– Marié ou célibataire ? demanda Mr Bennet en adressant à sa fille cadette un regard d'avertissement.

– Oh ! mon ami, célibataire, voyons, mon ami ! célibataire et très riche ! _Quatre ou cinq mille livres de rente_ [1] !

\- Eh bien, Kitty… il semble que vous êtes une bonne source d'informations. Je vous remercie pour cette partie essentielle à ma lettre.

\- Une lettre ?… Mr Bennet… pourquoi ? Oh que pourriez-vous écrire qui pourrait impressionner nos nouveaux voisins et avantager nos filles ?

\- Impressionner, Mme Bennet ? Je suis surpris de vous entendre utiliser un mot aussi fort. Je pensais que nous étions seulement censés faire leur connaissance ! Vous pouvez y aller vous-même avec vos filles, ou vous pouvez les envoyer toutes seules, ce qui serait peut-être encore préférable, car vous êtes si bien conservée que Mr Bingley pourrait se tromper et égarer sur vous sa préférence.

– Vous me flattez, mon cher ami. J'ai certainement eu ma part de beauté jadis, mais je ne prétends pas mériter maintenant un si joli compliment et aujourd'hui j'ai abdiqué toute prétention. Lorsqu'une femme a cinq filles en âge de se marier elle doit cesser de songer à ses propres charmes.

– D'autant que, dans les cas de ce genre, il est rare qu'il lui en reste beaucoup à laquelle elle puisse songer.

– Enfin, mon ami, il faut absolument que vous alliez voir Mr Bingley dès qu'il sera notre voisin.

– C'est là une chose à laquelle je ne saurais m'engager, je vous l'assure.

– Mais pensez donc un peu à vos enfants. Songez donc quel beau parti ce serait pour l'une d'elles ! Sir William et lady Lucas ont résolu d'y aller dès son arrivée uniquement pour cette raison. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont la même pensée que moi, car vous savez que, d'ordinaire, ils ne font jamais visite aux nouveaux venus. Je vous le répète. Il est indispensable que vous alliez aussi à Netherfield, sans quoi nous ne pourrions y aller nous-mêmes et faire connaissance avec lui.

Lizzie s'était souvent demandé avant aujourd'hui si la seule source de joie de son père, à part sa bibliothèque, consistait à provoquer sa belle-mère pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur. On aurait pu croire que la joie aurait disparu à ce jour... mais cette lueur diabolique a grandi alors que Mme Bennet le regardait avec une expression d'horreur qui l'a fait blêmir de façon alarmante. Les filles se sont préparés pour la tirade qui devait suivre.

– Vous avez vraiment trop de scrupules, ma chère, à coup sûr. Je suis persuadé que Mr Bingley serait enchanté de vous voir, et je pourrais vous confier, par vous, quelques lignes pour l'assurer de mon chaleureux consentement à son mariage avec celle de mes filles qu'il voudra bien choisir. Je crois, toutefois, que je mettrai un mot spécial de recommandation en faveur de ma petite Lizzie.

– Quelle idée ! Je vous supplie de ne rien faire de pareil ! Lizzie n'a absolument rien de plus que les autres. Elle est beaucoup moins jolie que Jane et n'a pas la vivacité de Lydia. Je ne sais pourquoi vous lui donnez toujours la préférence.

– Certes, aucune d'entre elles, n'a grand-chose pour les recommander les unes ni les autres, répondit-il. Elles sont sottes et ignorantes comme toutes les jeunes filles. Lizzie, pourtant, a un peu plus d'esprit que ses sœurs.

– Oh ! Mr Bennet, comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi de vos propres enfants ! Mais vous prenez toujours plaisir à me vexer. Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour mes pauvres nerfs !

Lizzie, la seconde fille de la famille, adressa à son père un regard de reproche. Elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin. Elle aurait voulu qu'il cesse de parler de sa belle-mère avec si peu de respect. Elle ne l'aimait guère, mais cette attitude constante ne faisait pas honneur à son intelligence. Il aurait pu corriger ses défauts s'il s'en était donné la peine. Avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, il y serait sans doute parvenu. Mais il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart, la laissant se ridiculiser constamment et en profiter pour rire d'elle. Elle avait trouvé cela amusant dans son enfance, mais elle se rendait compte que le manque de respect de son père pour sa femme pourrait pousser ses enfants à la mépriser. Et il se pourrait qu'un jour, ce soit lui qui devienne un objet de mépris.

– Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, ma chère ! J'ai pour vos nerfs le plus grand respect. Ce sont de vieux amis : voilà plus de quinze ans que je vous entends parler d'eux avec considération.

– Ah ! vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que je souffre !

– J'espère, cependant, que vous prendrez le dessus et que vous vivrez assez longtemps pour voir de nombreux jeunes gens pourvus de quatre mille livres de rente venir s'installer dans le voisinage.

– Et quand il en viendrait vingt, à quoi cela servirait-il, puisque vous refusez de faire leur connaissance ?

– Soyez sûre, ma chère, que lorsqu'ils atteindront ce nombre, j'irai leur faire visite à tous.

Mr Bennet était un si curieux mélange de vivacité, d'humeur sarcastique, de fantaisie et de réserve qu'une expérience de quinze années de mariage n'avait pas suffi à sa femme pour lui faire comprendre son caractère. Mme Bennet elle-même avait une nature moins compliquée : d'intelligence médiocre, peu cultivée et de caractère inégal, chaque fois qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle s'imaginait éprouver des malaises nerveux. Son grand souci dans l'existence était de marier ses filles et sa distraction la plus chère, les visites et les potins.

Le soir venu, Lizzie et Jane se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle se tenait devant sa table de toilette et était en train de brosser sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- Si je trouvais un homme qui me prenais pour 50 £ livres par an, je serais parfaitement heureuse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais un tel homme ne serait pas raisonnable. Et je ne pourrais pas aimer et respecter un homme qui ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- Oh, Lizzie ...

Jane resta silencieuse un instant.

\- Un mariage où les partenaires ne s'aiment ni ne se respectent, cela ne peut pas être acceptable pour aucun des partis.

\- Comme nous en avons tous les jours la preuve. Mais pourtant, nécessité fait loi. On prend ce que l'on trouve.

Jane se retourna vers sa sœur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si pauvres que cela.

\- Les biens de notre père ne peuvent pas nous revenir. Nous ne sommes que des femmes. Il ne nous reste guère que notre charme en notre faveur. L'une de nous devra faire un très riche mariage. Et comme vous êtes cinq fois plus jolie que nous toutes et que vous avez le caractère le plus agréable, je crains fort que ce soit à vous que revient d'assurer notre fortune.

\- Mais Lizzie… je voudrais… je voudrais tellement… avoir la chance… de me marier par amour.

\- Et cette chance, vous l'aurez, j'en suis sûre, dit Lizzie en se levant pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Mais il faut cependant que vous essayez de tomber amoureuse d'un homme fortuné.

Elles se mirent à rire.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire plaisir. Et vous ?

\- Moi, je suis absolument décidée à ne me laisser entraîner au mariage que par l'amour le plus profond. Sinon, je serais vieille fille et j'enseignerais à vos dix enfants l'art de la broderie et à jouer du piano en faisant des fausses notes.

Jane se joignit à son rire.

Lizzie se leva et alla frapper à la porte de sa belle-mère qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- J'ai une migraine épouvantable, soupira Mme Bennet.

Lizzie referma la porte avec un sourire. Elle entendit la voix de Lydia qui se mirait devant un miroir.

\- Je me suis dit : Seigneur, je ne danserais avec lui sous aucun prétexte !

\- Bonne nuit, Lydia. Bonne nuit, Kitty.

\- Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

Elle sourit avant de marcher dans le couloir pour gagner sa chambre. Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse et s'observa longuement avant de souffler la bougie d'un seul coup.

* * *

[1] Soit 100.000 à 125.000 francs (or). (N. du Tr.)


	3. Chapitre 3 Visites de bienvenue

Chapitre 3 Visites

Mr Bennet fut parmi les premiers à se présenter chez Mr Bingley pour lui rendre visite. Il avait toujours eu l'intention d'y aller et d'en faire la connaissance, tout en affirmant à sa femme jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Et le lendemain de cette visite, tout le monde ignorait encore qu'il l'eût faite.

La voiture de Mr Bennet s'arrêta devant le perron de Netherfield, alors que Sir William Lucas en sortait après avoir pris congé du nouveau locataire. Bien qu'il apprécia les folies de son voisin, et sa tendance à toujours répéter la même expression dans chaque phrase qu'il prononçait, Mr Bennet n'était pas disposé à être détourné aujourd'hui, par ces amusements habituels comme il aurait normalement pu les trouver. En effet, son esprit sardonique était trop intéressé par ses nouveaux voisins pour qu'il ait l'envie de pouvoir profiter de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

Mr Bennet adressa un salut de la tête poli à l'intention de son voisin, espérant que celui-ci ne s'attarderait pas auprès de lui, mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour Sir William, qui entreprit de lui répéter tout ce dont il avait discuté avec leur nouveau voisin et son ami taciturne.

Après une brève discussion, il parvint finalement à se débarrasser de Sir William et de son bavardage ennuyeux, puis se dirigea vers la maison. Il remit sa carte de visite au majordome, et celui-ci le laissa pour annoncer sa présence aux membres de la maisonnée.

Mr Bennet, tout en attendant le retour du serviteur, se souriait à lui-même, tout en imaginant ce que sa femme lui dirait quand elle aurait découvrirait qu'il avait, en effet, rendu visite à leurs nouveaux voisins.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire en songeant aux ravissements qui attendaient son retour... et puis, son visage s'assombrit, alors qu'il imaginait les ravissements qui attendent son retour. Ce ne serait sans doute pas aussi agréable qu'il se l'imaginait.

\- Bien. Je suppose qu'ils sont à la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? réfléchit-il à haute voix, étant donné le temps que mettait le serviteur pour revenir.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur ? Avez-vous dit quelque chose ?

Le serviteur venait de réapparaître afin de le conduire jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il avait entendu la remarque de Mr Bennet.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Il sourit.

Le serviteur le regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis, après un moment, il poussa un soupir et pria Mr Bennet de le suivre à la bibliothèque.

?

Darcy tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque. Il perdait de plus en plus patience.

Il avait prévu, bien sûr, les visites des voisins venus se présenter au nouveau locataire. Mais si il devait encore voir et écouter l'un de ces messieurs lui faire plus de courbettes sans oublier des allusions évidentes sur le fait que toute offre faite à leur fille ne pouvait manquer d'être acceptée ... il aurait probablement envie de l'étrangler !

Darcy prit une autre gorgée de cognac pour se distraire de cette pensée. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille à son amie.

 _« Mais vraiment, tous ces messieurs cupides devaient-ils vraiment faire leur visite le même jour ? Prenez le spécimen actuel, Sir William Lucas. Il a combiné le bon mélange de fierté et de servilité prétentieuse que Darcy associait communément avec les membres du personnel de sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh. Quoi qu'il ait essayé de faire passer, ses paroles ont, malheureusement, été embrouillées, comme il semblait désireux de recommander sa fille aînée ordinaire et tout en confessant, en même temps, qu'elle était en danger de devenir une vieille fille dans le même souffle. En fait, il semblait tout dire dans le même souffle. L'homme n'allait-il pas s'arrêter de parler, ne serait-ce pour respirer ?_ »

Enfin

une fois que l'entrevue tortueuse fut terminée, et que sir William Lucas s'inclina avant de se retirer, Darcy n'avait eu que le temps de s'effondrer sur la chaise avec un soupir de soulagement avant que l'entrée du majordome de Bingley ait annoncé la venue de Mr Bennet, de Longbourn. _Encore ? La torture ne finirait donc jamais ?_

Quand il fut annoncé et s'approcha ensuite de la porte, son attention fut immédiatement attirée, bien sûr, par les livres se trouvant dans les étagères, et après juste un coup d'œil rapide, il remarqua qu'il était plus qu'évident que Mr Bingley, comme on l'appelait, n'était pas un lecteur assidu. Il sourit intérieurement et se dit que ce fait lui coûterait Lizzie, car il savait que sa fille préférée prenait plaisir à lire autant que lui-même. _Eh bien,_ songea-il, _sa perte sera un gain pour moi car je ne la perdrais pas._

Il tourna ensuite son attention vers le monsieur, ou plutôt, les messieurs, car il y en avait deux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, à la grande surprise de Mr Bennet, même s'il se souvint que sir William avait mentionné l'ami peu bavard de son hôte.

Le premier des deux hommes, avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus et était évidemment le plus jeune des deux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans. Son visage trahissait une nature heureuse et jovial, une capacité de s'entendre avec tout le monde qui rivalisait avec celles de Jane.

Le second des deux hommes était plus grand, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et une expression sombre et sérieuse. Il semblait beaucoup plus réservé que son ami, et avait un air hautain qui a clairement démontré la fierté qu'il ressentait pour son rang.

Le jeune homme au visage souriant s'avança pour le saluer.

\- Mr Bennet, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il parlait avec tant d'enthousiasme et de chaleur, et lui serra la main avec tant d'ardeur qu'il était évident pour Mr Bennet, que la réputation de sa famille, ou du moins, de ses filles, l'avait précédé.

Il adressa à l'homme un sourire entendu et quelque peu ironique :

\- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas, et je peux dire la même chose pour vous, Monsieur.

C'était un vieux monsieur aux cheveux gris, avec un sourire agréable. Les deux hommes apprirent vite que le vieil homme avait un esprit encore plus rapide auquel s'ajoutait une langue acérée et une forte appréciation de son divertissement personnel. Sa conversation était pleine d'humour, et les deux hommes la considérèrent comme une pause bienvenue qui les changeaient agréablement du bavardage insipides et sans intérêt des autres voisins.

Mr Bingley le remercia, puis se tourna vers son ami.

\- Puis-je vous présenter mon bon ami, Mr Darcy ?

\- Très heureux, Monsieur répondit Mr Bennet, avec un sérieux ironique qui a été perdu pour les deux autres hommes.

Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy se regardèrent, éberlués et regardèrent l'homme d'un air surpris, tandis que Mr Bennet souriait intérieurement.

Mr Bennet salua.

Mr Darcy était atterré. L'audace de cet homme ! De tout évidence, il s'amusait beaucoup. Et il n'avait même pas été capable de dissimuler les sentiments que lui causaient ses paroles. Les hommes gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, et comme il apparut, à Mr Bennet au moins, que son hôte allait continuer à le faire, il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Mr Bingley se reprit, cependant, et invita son visiteur à s'asseoir avant de lui offrir un verre. Mr Bennet accepta poliment.

Bingley alla s'asseoir à son bureau, tandis que Mr Darcy, au lieu de prendre un siège lui-même, décida de se diriger vers la fenêtre, et se mit à regarder dehors.

Mr Bingley rompit le silence.

\- Monsieur, mon ami et moi avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Où est votre propriété exactement ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Il n'est qu'à trois miles d'ici, de l'autre côté de Meryton, répondit-il. Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Bingley rougit, et Mr Bennet laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- Je dois admettre que j'avais entendu quelque chose de Sir William à ce sujet, dit Bingley, un peu embarrassé.

\- Ah oui, Sir William. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon arrivée ici. Je crains que ce ne soit la raison pour laquelle j'étais en retard.

Mr Bingley poursuivit en disant qu'il n'était pas très tard du tout, mais son visiteur l'ignora, et se tourna vers l'autre homme qui regardait par la fenêtre si intensément.

 _«Est-ce un sourire» ?_ pensa Mr Bennet.

Mr Bennet se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à son hôte qui parlait encore…

\- Et avant que la visite ne soit terminée, nous avons été invités à participer à l'Assemblée qui a lieu dans deux jours.

Darcy se retourna brusquement pour regarder son ami, sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Quand avons-nous été d'accord pour cela, Bingley ? demanda-t-il.

« _Il parle » !_ pensa Mr Bennet, émerveillé.

\- Vous étiez là, Darcy. Honnêtement, comment pourriez-vous ne pas vous en souvenir ?

« _Oui, Darcy, comment pourriez-vous ne pas vous en souvenir » ?_ songea Mr Bennet dans l'expectative envers Mr Darcy, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Voyant que les deux gentlemens attendaient de lui une réponse, et sachant qu'il n'avait aucune explication valable, il répondit simplement :

\- Oui, cela a dû simplement s'effacer de mon esprit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait, monsieur, répondit Mr Bennet.

Un Darcy abasourdi regardait l'homme placé en face de lui dans le silence, mais avant même qu'il puisse penser à la façon de formuler une réponse, son ami déclara :

\- Oui, et je l'ai acceptée. Vous pouvez rester à la maison si vous le souhaitez, Darcy. Mais, quant à moi, je ne voudrais manquer cela pour rien au monde.

\- Certes, Mr Darcy, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement à ne pas assister au bal ? interrogea Mr Bennet.

Il s'arrêta un instant, quand une idée amusante lui est venu à l'esprit.

\- Pensez à toutes les mères déçues que votre absence créerait. Dont la moindre serait sans aucun doute ma femme. Sans oublier les demoiselles qui se retrouveraient privées d'un cavalier potentiel.

Darcy était plutôt confus en entendant les paroles de l'homme assez singulier assis devant lui. Il poussa un soupir de défaite.

\- Je crois que je préfèrerais rester ici, et passer une soirée tranquille avec un livre, mais je suppose que je dois faire au moins une apparition.

Puis se tournant vers son ami, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je ne vais pas danser ! Ne songez pas à m'y forcer, Bingley.

\- D'accord, répondit celui-ci d'un ton déçu.

\- Epatant, déclara Mr Bennet.

Grimaça Darcy.

« _Oh mon Dieu, pas un autre » !_

Il se rendit compte, cependant, qu'il l'avait sans doute fait exprès pour s'amuser. Dans l'ensemble, Mr Bennet était remarquablement rafraîchissant. Il n'avait pas fait preuve d'hypocrisie ou tenter de pousser l'un des deux hommes vers une alliance indésirable, et c'était tout simplement la pause qui était nécessaire à Darcy contre les papas marieurs du quartier. Ces hommes les ayant vus comme deux simples messieurs riches, parfaits pour une de leurs filles ou petite-filles. Mr Bennet semblait comprendre, et les voir pour ce qu'ils étaient - deux

simples messieurs riches, qui n'étaient pas pressés de se marier et qui se sentaient plutôt harcelés par les conseils et mentions de ses voisins souvent stupides.

Après avoir passé un moment agréable à se moquer des autres membres de la communauté qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré, ainsi que des mises en garde faites pour ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrés, et beaucoup plus de rires et de porto que tout visiteur précédent.

Finalement, le visiteur regarda l'horloge sur la cheminée. Il posa son verre vide et se leva de sa chaise avec une petite grimace.

\- Eh bien, messieurs, c'était très agréable de vous rencontrer. Je vais me faire remarquer si je reste plus longtemps, et il serait tout à fait dommage de gâcher la surprise si jamais quelqu'un venait à me repérer lors de mon retour à la maison.

Il se mit à rire à une pensée secrète.

Les deux autres hommes se levèrent également, mais Bingley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander

\- Quelle surprise, monsieur ? Sûrement, il n'y a aucune raison de cacher votre visite à vos voisins?

\- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Pas si vous étiez une famille avec de jeunes enfants ou que des filles, ou un couple de personnes âgées. Dans ce cas, je n'aurais aucune raison du tout pour cacher ma visite. Cependant ... les hommes l'avaient raccompagné jusqu'au hall d'entrée, et Mr Bennet fit une pause pour remercier le majordome qui l'aidait à remettre son manteau avant de lui tendre ses gants, son chapeau et sa canne. …comme ma Lizzie l'a dit : « _C'est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'un seul homme en possession d'une grande fortune, doit être dans le besoin d'une femme »._

Ces paroles furent prononcées d'une manière sarcastique, et les deux hommes ne furent pas offensés par l'humour contenu dans ses paroles. En fait, Darcy le trouva plutôt amusant dans sa précision. Il avait hâte de rencontrer Mme Bennet.

\- Cela étant vrai, Mme Bennet

a insisté pour que je vienne, bien que, naturellement, je lui ai dit que je ne ferais pas une telle chose. Je lui ai dit que je vous enverrais une lettre à la place, pour vous informer du fait que j'ai cinq filles stupides et pour vous donner mon autorisation au cas où vous deviez faire votre choix sur l'une d'elles.

L'homme rit à nouveau, et se mit en selle tandis que le valet d'écurie tenait son cheval. Darcy et Bingley furent très surpris au sujet de la révélation que les filles Bennet étaient stupides. Leur père s'installa en selle avec un grognement. Il se retourna pour regarder les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'air choqués. La bouche ouverte de Bingley le montrait de façon évidente, et Darcy un peu moins car il avait seulement levé son sourcil.

Les deux hommes virent une étincelle moqueuse dans les yeux de l'homme plus âgé. Il se retourna de nouveau vers l'avant et parut se plonger dans ses pensées. Après s'être confortablement installé sur sa selle, il se remit à parler, comme si il pensait à haute voix.

\- J'ai dit, cependant, que je mettrais un bon mot pour ma Lizzie. Elle n'est décidément

pas idiote, comme il se doit. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'empêcher de mettre ses mains collantes sur mes livres quand elle était plus jeune.

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons, son visage devenu plus grave que pendant toute leur conversation, bien que Darcy fut attiré par l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux sombres, qui disait le contraire.

\- Sur ce, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, cependant. Je dois considérer le fait que vous semblez un brave homme, Bingley, mais si vous tentiez de gérer ma Lizzie, elle vous marcherait sur les pieds et vous les attacheraient avec des nœuds solides. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec quelqu'un d'aussi complaisant que vous. Non, si vous êtes venu, comme ma femme persiste à me le dire, dans le but exprès d'épouser une de mes filles, vous feriez bien mieux de tenter votre chance avec Jane. Elle n'est pas aussi instruite que ma Lizzie, mais elle est beaucoup plus douce et modeste, et je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire un mot méchant dans toute sa vie. Elle croit à la bonté de tous et possède vraiment, en plus de l'apparence, un caractère angélique.

Avec un petit rire final et des saluts, le vieil homme énigmatique partit, laissant deux jeunes hommes très confus dans la cour derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, Darcy, j'ose dire que je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme plus singulier dans toute ma vie, dit joyeusement son ami.

\- Impertinent est un meilleur terme, souffla Darcy. _Et je m'attends à ce que ses filles soient pas différentes_ , songea-t-il.

\- Allons, Darcy, je suis sûr que vous l'avez trouvé plus agréable que les autres.

\- Oui, sans doute. Il n'a pas essayé de vanter les vertus de ses filles. Il n'en a parlé qu'avant de partir. Mais dire à des étrangers que ses filles sont stupides ! N'a-t-il donc aucune fierté ?

\- Darcy, vous savez que l'éducation des filles est négligée dans certaines classes et que les hommes ne l'encouragent pas. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il a prononcé ces paroles. En général, les jeunes filles sont habituées à s'intéresser uniquement à la mode, aux jeunes hommes et aux ragots. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

\- Je veux bien l'admettre. Cependant, Mr Bennet possède un certain revenu, ce qui lui aurait permis de faire éduquer correctement ses filles. Si elles sont stupides, comme il le dit, c'est qu'il les a négligées. Il n'a pas de quoi en être fier.

\- Eh bien, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé, Darcy. Nous verrons bien quand nous aurons rencontrés les jeunes filles.

\- Je suppose que oui.

?

\- Lydia, Kitty ? appela Jane tandis que ses deux plus jeunes sœurs couraient devant elle en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers leur sœur aînée.

\- Jane, en avez-vous entendu parler ? Papa a rendu visite à Mr Bingley ! J'ai entendu des serviteurs dire qu'il était allé à Netherfield hier, et maintenant Mr Bingley a prévu de rendre sa visite aujourd'hui ! s'écria Kitty avec enthousiasme.

\- Je n'en avais pas entendu parler, répondit Jane, surprise. Et je pense qu'il est certain de dire que maman non plus.

\- Oh oui, elle serait très choquée si elle savait, ajouta Lydia.

\- Oui, je pense que nous pouvons, en toute sécurité, être d'accord sur ce point, mais ce n'est pas juste pour elle de rester dans l'ignorance, et je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle sera encore plus furieuse si elle se retrouve en face d'un tel homme et n'avait pas le temps de s'y préparer. Je vais aller auprès d'elle. Cela vous dérangerait-il de trouver Lizzie ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec elle.

\- Oui, Jane, répondirent les deux filles à l'unisson avant de se précipiter dans le jardin à la recherche de leur sœur.

?

Lizzie revenait de sa promenade lorsqu'elle vit les deux plus jeunes filles de la famille lui faire de grands signes.

\- Lizzie ! Nous avons une grande nouvelle ! s'écria Lydia.

\- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles ! ajouta Kitty.

Lizzie se contenta de sourire. Elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait jamais douté que son père ferait ce qui était nécessaire. Elle les rejoignit et elles revinrent vers la maison.

\- Alors, quelle est votre grande nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Attendons d'être rentrées pour en parler, répondit Lydia. Je crois que Maman en sera très intéressée. De plus, Jane nous a demandé de vous trouver car elle veut vous parler.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit Lizzie en haussant les épaules.

?

Jane partit pour la bibliothèque et était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand elle s'est soudainement ouverte et son père sortit, suivi de près par Mme Bennet.

\- Nous ne pourrions pas visiter si vous ne le faites pas, comme vous le savez très bien, Mr Bennet ! s'écria sa femme.

\- Papa, vous ne lui avez donc pas encore dit ? demanda Jane qui s'était mise à courir après eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que dit cette enfant ? Oh, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire ! Essayez de mettre un peu de bon sens dans sa tête, Jane. Dieu sait que j'ai déjà essayé. Votre père insiste pour dire qu'il n'ira pas rendre visite à Mr Bingley. Vous savez, Jane, celui qui a loué Netherfield ? S'il ne va pas lui rendre visite, alors comment pourra-il épouser l'une de vous ?

\- Epouser l'une de nous ? Maman ! Nous n'avons même pas rencontré le monsieur, et pourtant, vous parlez de lui faire épouser l'une de nous?

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas susceptible de se produire, puisque votre père refuse de faire appel à lui !

Jane se tourna vers son père avec un regard de reproche.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez duré ? Dites-lui !

\- Jane, il est inutile de lui parler. Son idée est faite. Oh ! Où est donc Lizzie quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? Stupide fille ! Jamais là quand elle est voulu mais toujours présente quand je n'ai pas besoin d'elle !

Jane adressa à son père un regard de réprimandes et il soupira.

Ils s'étaient rendus au salon, les parents étant assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Mr Bennet s'apprêtait à répondre quand les quatre autres filles de la famille entrèrent dans le salon, Lydia et Kitty précipitamment, Lizzie et Mary plus calmement.

\- Mr Bingley est arrivé à Netherfield ! s'écria Lydia, pleine d'enthousiasme.

\- Sir William l'a invité, ajouta Kitty sur le même ton.

\- Laissez-moi parler ! protesta Lydia. C'est moi qui vais tout raconter à Maman !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, dit Mme Bennet. Oublions Mr Bingley, on ne fera jamais sa connaissance.

\- Mais Maman ! protesta Lydia, dépitée.

\- Il a quarante serviteurs, poursuivit Kitty, sans tenir compte des paroles de sa mère. Il est très beau et porte une redingote bleu. Il a dit à sir William qu'il adorait danser.

\- Il a promis de venir au bal qui a lieu samedi à Meryton, ajouta Lydia.

\- Et il doit apporter quatre messieurs et six dames, dit Kitty.

\- Non. Douze dames et sept messieurs.

\- Oh, oh, trop de dames, adapter à Lizzie.

\- Lydia, taisez-vous, je vous en supplie. Puisque nous ne le rencontrerons pas, je souffre d'entendre parler de lui.

\- Mais Maman !

\- Assez de Mr Bingley !

Mr Bennet, qui regardait sa seconde fille occupée à garnir un chapeau, lui dit subitement d'un ton plein de gaieté :

– J'espère, Lizzie, que Mr Bingley le trouvera de son goût.

\- Nous n'avons aucune connaissance de ce que Mr Bingley souhaite, car c'est vous qui refusez de lui rendre visite et nous n'aurons aucune relation avec lui ! dit la mère d'un ton plein d'amertume. N'avez-vous donc pas pitié de mes pauvres nerfs ? Cela ne fait aucune différence, de toute façon. Beaucoup d'hommes convenables sont déjà venus dans ce quartier, et mon instinct me dit qu'ils avaient aimés une ou l'autre de mes filles, et elles sont toujours célibataires ? Je commence à croire qu'aucune d'entre elles ne veut se marier...

Mme Bennet fit une pause pour réfléchir à cette idée et ensuite laisser échapper un grognement peu féminin.

\- Ah ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

A présent, toutes les filles Bennet étaient arrivées dans la pièce et avec le dernier commentaire de leur mère, elles s'adressèrent l'une à l'autre des regards entendus, une lueur secrète brillant dans leurs yeux.

\- Et dire qu'il pourrait épouser l'une de vous et assurer notre avenir ! Mais, de toute évidence, votre père ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde ! Nous pourrions bien nous retrouver à la rue à mourir de faim, cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid !

Lizzie se sentit très gênée en entendant ces paroles car elle savait que c'était l'impression que son père donnait.

\- Mais avez-vous oublié, lui dit-elle, que nous le rencontrerons dans les réunions et au bal, et que Mme Long vous a promis de nous le présenter ?

\- Je parie que Mme Long ne fera rien de semblable. Elle a elle-même deux nièces qui l'intéressent beaucoup. D'ailleurs c'est une femme fausse, égoïste et hypocrite, dont je n'ai point bonne opinion. Je n'attends rien d'elle.

– Ni moi non plus, dit Mr Bennet, et je suis bien aise de penser que vous ne comptiez pas sur ses bons offices pour vous servir et que vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de ses services.

Mme Bennet ne daigna pas lui répondre mais, incapable de se maîtriser et de cacher son impatience, elle se mit à gourmander une de ses filles :

– Kitty, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne toussez donc pas continuellement ainsi. Ayez un peu de pitié pour mes nerfs. Vous me mettez à la torture.

– Kitty manque d'à-propos dans ses quintes de toux, dit le père. Elle ne choisit pas le bon moment pour tousser.

– Je ne tousse pas pour mon plaisir, répliqua Kitty avec humeur d'un ton agacé. Quand doit avoir lieu le prochain bal, Lizzie ?

– De demain en quinze.

– Ah, ah ! cela est vrai ! s'écria sa belle-mère. Et Mme Long, qui est absente, ne reviendra ici que la veille. Il lui sera donc impossible de nous présenter Mr Bingley puisque elle-même n'aura pas eu le temps de faire sa connaissance.

– Eh bien, chère amie, vous aurez cet avantage sur Mme Long. C'est vous qui pourrez vous-même lui présenter Mr Bingley.

– Impossible, Mr Bennet, impossible, puisque moi-même je n'ai pas fait sa connaissance. Quel plaisir trouvez-vous à me taquiner ainsi ?

\- Je rends hommage à votre circonspection. Quinze jours de connaissance, c'est certainement fort peu. On ne peut savoir, au bout de quinze jours, ce qu'est réellement un homme. Mais si ce n'est pas nous qui nous lançons, c'est quelque autre qui le fera. Et, après tout, il faut que Mme Long et ses nièces courent leur chance. Et c'est pourquoi, puisqu'elle prendra cela pour un acte d'amabilité, si vous refusez de lui rendre ce service, il faudra que je le prenne sur moi.

Les jeunes filles dévisagèrent leur père avec étonnement. Mme Bennet se contenta de dire :

\- Bêtises, bêtises !

\- Que voulez-vous dire, ma chère, par cette exclamation insistante ? s'écria son mari Regardez-vous l'usage de présenter et le cas qu'on en fait comme une bêtise ? Si oui, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur ce point. Qu'en dites-vous, Mary, vous qui êtes une jeune personne fort réfléchie, toujours plongée dans de gros livres savants et dont vous faites des extraits ?

Mary désirait faire une réponse spirituelle et dire quelque chose de très sensé, mais ne savait trop comment s'en acquitter et elle ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Pendant que Mary rassemble ses idées et pense à ma question, reprit-il, revenons à Mr Bingley.

\- Je suis lasse d'en entendre parler, s'écria Mme Bennet. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Mr Bingley !

– J'en suis bien fâché. Je regrette d'entendre une chose pareille mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Si je l'avais su hier, je me serais certainement dispensé d'aller le voir. C'est très regrettable, mais comme je lui ai effectivement rendu visite, nous ne pouvons plus, à présent, esquiver les relations et éviter de faire connaissance avec lui.

La stupéfaction de ces dames à cette déclaration fut aussi complète que Mr Bennet pouvait le souhaiter et lui fit grand plaisir. Celle de sa femme surtout, surpassant peut-être les autres, bien que, la première explosion de joie calmée, elle assurât qu'elle n'était nullement étonnée et qu'elle s'y était toujours attendue.

\- Vous êtes allé le voir !

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons pas éviter de faire sa connaissance.

Mr Bennet se mit à rire devant le regard d'émerveillement sur le visage de son épouse.

– Que vous êtes bon, mon cher ami ! Je savais bien que je finirais enfin par vous persuader. Je savais que vous aimiez vous aimez trop vos enfants pour négliger une telle relation. Mon Dieu, que je suis contente ! Je suis vraiment satisfaite Et quelle bonne plaisanterie aussi, d'avoir fait cette visite ce matin et de ne nous en avoir rien dit jusqu'à présent !

\- Oh Mr Bennet, comme vous êtes bon pour nous. Les filles, venez remercier merveilleux votre père, s'écria Mme Bennet à ses cinq filles alors qu'elle allait embrasser son mari.

\- Est-il beau, Papa ? demanda Lydia

\- Est-il aimable ? ajouta Kitty

\- Comme je suis aussi un homme, je ne peux être pas bon juge de sa beauté, mais oui, il est aimable, répondit Mr Bennet

\- Vient-il à l'assemblée, Papa ? demanda Lydia

\- Oui, je crois qu'il doit y aller, a déclaré Mr Bennet à la grande joie de toute sa famille.

\- C'est pour vous taquiner qu'il vous a fait cette cachotterie ! s'écria Mme Bennet avec enthousiasme. Vous allez tous danser avec Mr Bingley !

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'espère qu'il a une solide constitution, dit Lizzie d'un ton amusé.

\- Et qu'il a une prédilection pour les femmes sottes et frivoles, ajouta Mr Bennet.

\- Oh mon cher Mr Bennet, vous ne réussirez pas à me vexer.

\- C'est fort dommage.

Mme Bennet avait pris les mains de ses deux plus jeunes filles et elles tournaient en rond avec une joie évidente.

– Maintenant, Kitty, vous pouvez tousser tant que vous voudrez, déclara Mr Bennet.

Et, en disant ces mots, il quitta la pièce, fatigué des exclamations de ravissement de sa femme.

– Quel excellent père vous avez, mes enfants ! poursuivit celle-ci, lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui. Je ne sais comment vous pourrez jamais vous acquitter envers lui d'une telle marque de bonté. Ni la mienne, au surplus. À notre âge, je peux bien vous l'avouer, on ne trouve pas grand plaisir à faire sans cesse de nouvelles connaissances. Mais pour vous, que ne ferions-nous pas !... Mais nous pensons à vous et sacrifions notre tranquillité au désir de vous voir heureuses. Lydia, ma chérie, je suis sûre que Mr Bingley dansera avec vous au prochain bal, bien que vous soyez la plus jeune.

– Oh ! dit Lydia d'un ton décidé et plein d'assurance, je ne crains pas d'être oubliée. Je suis la plus jeune, c'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui suis la plus grande.

Le reste de la journée se passa gaiement. On fit mille conjectures sur la personne de Mr Bingley. Ces dames se demandaient quand Mr Bingley rendrait la visite de Mr Bennet, et quel jour on pourrait l'inviter à dîner.


	4. Chapitre 4 Réflexions

_A mes lecteurs, je conseille de relire depuis le début car j'ai décidé de tout recommencer. J'ai constaté qu'il y avait des incohérences. Donc, je ferais en sorte que ce qui manquait ne soit pas oublié._

 **Chapitre 4 Réflexions**

Malgré toutes les questions dont Mme Bennet, aidée des cinq filles, accabla son mari au sujet de Mr Bingley, elle ne put obtenir de lui un portrait qui satisfît sa curiosité. Ces dames livrèrent l'assaut avec une tactique variée : questions directes, suppositions ingénieuses, lointaines conjectures. Mais Mr Bennet éluda leur finesse et se déroba aux manœuvres les plus habiles. Elles furent obligées de s'en rapporter des renseignements de seconde main fournis par leur voisine, lady Lucas, qui en parlait très favorablement. Sir William, son mari, avait été enchanté de Mr Bingley. Celui-ci était très jeune, fort joli garçon, extrêmement aimable et, pour couronner le tout, ce qui achevait de le rendre sympathique, il se proposait d'assister au prochain bal avec une nombreuse société. Rien ne pouvait être plus délicieux ! Que pouvait-on rêver de mieux ? Aimer la danse était déjà le premier pas fait pour devenir amoureux, et de grandes espérances furent fondées sur la sensibilité du cœur de M. Bingley.

– Si seulement je pouvais voir une de mes filles heureusement établie à Netherfield et toutes les autres aussi bien mariées, répétait Mme Bennet à son mari, je n'aurais plus rien à désirer.

Quelques jours après, Mr Bingley vint rendre sa visite à Mr Bennet, qui le reçut dans son cabinet où il resta avec lui une dizaine de minutes. Le premier avait espéré qu'on le présenterait à ces demoiselles, dont on lui avait beaucoup vanté le charme, et la beauté. Mais il ne vit que le père. Ces dames furent plus heureuses. Elles eurent l'avantage de s'assurer, par une des fenêtres de l'étage supérieur, qu'il portait un habit bleu et montait un cheval noir.

On l'invita bientôt à dîner et Mme Bennet avait déjà donné les ordres nécessaires et composait un menu qui ferait honneur à ses qualités de maîtresse de maison, afin que son repas lui fît honneur, lorsqu'on lui remit une réponse qui dérangea tous ses plans : M. Bingley était obligé de partir sur-le-champ pour Londres et par conséquent ne pouvait avoir l'honneur d'accepter leur invitation.

Mme Bennet fut très mortifiée et décontenancée. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelle affaire pouvait appeler Mr Bingley à Londres, aussitôt après son arrivée dans le Hertfordshire. Allait-il, par hasard, passer son temps à se promener continuellement d'un endroit à un autre au lieu de s'installer convenablement à Netherfield comme c'était son devoir ? Lady Lucas calma un peu ses craintes en lui disant qu'il n'était peut-être allé à Londres qu'afin de ramener une nombreuse société pour le jour de l'assemblée.

?

Tranquillement installé dans sa bibliothèque, Mr Bennet lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Londres. Incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il dut la relire plusieurs fois avant d'en comprendre le contenu.

C'était incroyable ! Henry n'était pas mort, comme il l'avait toujours cru ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il savait qu'il était en conflit avec leur père mais il n'avait rien à voir avec leurs problèmes !

La lettre disait clairement que Henry était mort récemment. Il s'était marié et avait eu deux enfants dont un garçon.

Cette nouvelle le soulagea. Son ignoble cousin, Mr Collins, n'hériterait jamais le domaine des Bennet. Bien qu'il ait appris sa mort, il savait qu'il avait un fils qui devait se croire l'héritier. Eh bien, il serait déçu.

Lorsque son épouse apprendrait la nouvelle concernant son neveu, elle serait simplement soulagée de ne plus risquer d'être chassée de sa maison. Naturellement, elle déciderait que leur neveu devrait épouser une de leurs filles. Mais elle serait déçue. Le garçon n'était pas en âge de se marier.

Il avait pris conscience que Lydia pourrait leur causer des ennuis. Elle n'avait aucune notion des règles de savoir-vivre et ne pensait qu'à satisfaire ses caprices. Et sa mère faisait tout pour l'encourager. Il allait donc la surveiller attentivement pendant les prochaines semaines. S'il pensait qu'elle risquait de ruiner la réputation de la famille, il annulerait son droit de sortir en société et l'expédierait en pension. Sa mère risquait de protester mais il lui rappellerait qu'il était le maître dans sa maison et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.

Au moins, avec ses deux aînées, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il savait pourtant que son épouse ferait tout ce qui était son possible pour les marier le plus rapidement possible pour les r le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas nécessaire mais elle était obsédée par cette idée. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de les marier à n'importe qui, quoi qu'en dise son épouse. Elle avait déjà choisi des individus totalement indésirables pour Jane. heureusement, aucun ne lui plaisait. Mme Bennet avait été déçue. Elle ne s'était pas posée de questions à leur sujet, concernant leurs revenus ou leur caractère. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose : ils pouvaient se marier avec sa fille. Sauf qu'ils avaient d'autres idées que le mariage. Ce fait l'avait profondément indignée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que c'était faux.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses réflexions. Il donna l'ordre d'entrer et sourit en reconnaissant sa fille préférée.

\- Quelle plaisir de vous voir, ma chère enfant. Avez-vous une raison précise de venir me voir au lieu d'aller vous promener ?

\- Je voulais vous parler.

\- De Mr Bingley ?

\- Père, vous devriez savoir que l'apparence physique de Mr Bingley a peu d'intérêt pour moi. Non. Je voulais seulement savoir s'il à l'intention de rester seul à Netherfield.

\- Il m'a dit que ses deux sœurs et son beau-frère devaient le rejoindre. D'autres invités viendront plus tard.

\- Il était donc seul quand vous l'avez vu ?

\- Non. Il était en compagnie de l'un de ses amis, Mr Darcy, du Derbyshire.

\- Et comment avez-vous trouvé ce monsieur ?

\- Plutôt réservé. Autant Mr Bingley est un homme joyeux et heureux de tout, autant Mr Darcy est réservé et sérieux. Je me demande comment deux hommes aussi différents sont devenus amis.

\- Vous savez que les contraires s'attirent, Père.

\- Sans doute, oui. En fait, c'est une bonne chose que Mr Bingley ait un ami aussi sérieux. De part son caractère, il m'a fait penser à Jane. Ils sont assez semblables sur ce point.

\- Dans ce cas, il devrait lui convenir.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, Lizzie, ajouta Mr Bennet. Je viens de recevoir un courrier d'un avocat m'informant que mon frère, que je croyais mort depuis trente ans, est décédé il y a seulement quelques mois. Il a laissé une fortune considérable et deux enfants, dont un garçon.

\- Ce cousin est donc l'héritier de Longbourn !

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Vous devez vous sentir soulagé, Père, de savoir que Longbourn reviendra à un Bennet.

\- En effet.

\- Savez-vous quand nos cousins vont arriver ?

\- Pas avant le mois prochain, je pense. Il est fort probable que Mme Bennet vous voit déjà comme la future maîtresse de Longbourn.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi pas Jane ?

\- Votre belle-mère a de grandes ambitions pour Jane, vous le savez bien.

\- Etes-vous vraiment opposé à l'idée que notre cousin épouse l'une de nous ?

\- Contre votre volonté, certainement. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'a que douze ans. Et je doute fort qu'il ait eu connaissance de votre existence avant d'apprendre qu'il était l'héritier de Longbourn.

\- Pourquoi le lui cacher, Père ? C'est faire preuve d'une grande cruauté. Vous ne devriez pas la taquiner ainsi.

\- Vous me gâchez mon plaisir, Lizzie.

\- Père !

\- Votre belle-mère sera indignée de voir ses manigances échouer.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela changera. Elle ne peut rien y faire.

\- Mais elle est tout à fait capable de gâcher les chances de Jane avec sa conduite et ses vantardises. Je crois qu'il serait temps de l'obliger à changer son comportement. Je vous accompagnerai à l'Assemblée et j'obligerai votre belle-mère à se conduire convenablement. Et je ferais de même avec Lydia et Kitty. Il serait temps qu'elles cessent de se conduire comme des gamines. Plus question de les laisser aguicher les hommes ou leur forcer la main avec leurs mauvaises manières.

\- Vous avez raison, Père. Lydia ne devrait même pas être autorisée à sortir. Elle est trop mal élevée et immature pour cela. Ses manières exubérantes amusent nos amis mais que penseront des étrangers habitués à la conduite irréprochable de la société de Londres ? Et sa mère l'y encourage comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Elle ne comprend pas qu'une telle attitude peut choquer des personnes étrangères dont le comportement est différent.

\- Nous vivons dans une petite ville de campagne, Lizzie. Ils devraient être capables de se rendre compte que la vie y est différente que dans la capitale ! Pour ma part, je ne prise guère ces snobs de la ville. Surtout lorsqu'ils s'agit de nouveaux riches. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je parlerai à Lydia et à Kitty et je leur donnerai des tâches utiles à accomplir. Je vais également engager un maître de musique pour Mary. Et lui suggérer de lire autre chose que des Sermons si elle veut cultiver son esprit. Je crois qu'elle serait une épouse parfaite pour notre cousin, Mr Collins.

Lizzie le regarda avec surprise.

\- En avez-vous eu des nouvelles ?

\- Du fils, oui. Mon cousin est mort. Son fils, qui est pasteur, souhaite une réconciliation familiale. Je pense qu'il cherche une épouse. Vous connaissez votre belle-mère. Elle voit déjà Jane mariée avec Mr Bingley. Vous serez donc la candidate idéale. Du moins, tant qu'elle ignorera que mon neveu est encore un enfant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en voyant sa fille faire la grimace. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je parlerais à Mr Collins et à votre mère.

\- Elle pourrait vous en vouloir.

\- Pourquoi ? Si elle peut marier l'une de vous, elle sera satisfaite. Et Mary sera certainement celle avec laquelle elle aura le plus de mal à atteindre son but qui est de vous marier toutes les cinq. Elle ne pourra donc pas se plaindre.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Mais Mary ne voudra peut être pas de lui.

\- Je ne la forcerai pas. Je ne forcerai aucune de vous à se marier contre son gré, quoique puisse dire votre belle-mère.

\- Notre situation n'est pas facile.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne permettrais pas à vos sœurs de gâcher vos chances par leur conduite. Votre belle-mère ne comprend pas que son comportement fait fuir les prétendants potentiels au lieu de les encourager. Il serait temps qu'elle se rappelle les bonnes manières. Vos sœurs aussi.

\- Elles seront furieuses.

\- Je suis le chef de la famille, Lizzie. Si elles refusent d'obéir, elles en subiront les conséquences. Elles sauront exactement ce qui les attend dans ce cas. Elles ne pourront pas dire qu'elles n'étaient pas prévenues.

\- Très bien, Père. Je vous approuve. Peut être que les choses iront mieux. Nous verrons bien. Cependant, vous devriez cesser de vous moquer de leur mère de cette façon. Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas agi plus tôt.

\- Cela m'aurait privé de beaucoup de mes plaisirs.

\- Père, vous savez très bien pourquoi elle est si anxieuse de nous marier. Elle est terrifiée de devoir quitter Longbourn et de se retrouver à la rue.

\- Vous savez que cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Oui. Mais elle l'ignore. Vous devriez la rassurer, Père, et lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Et cessez de vous moquer d'elle de cette manière. Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman !

\- Je vois que vous avez décidé de me faire la morale.

\- Père, comment nous, ses enfants, pourrions-nous respecter notre mère, si vous, notre propre père, ne lui montrez aucun respect ? Et vous agissez de la même manière en public. C'est méchant et cruel de votre part, Père. Et je préfèrerais que vous arrêtiez ce jeu. Vous finirez par être méprisé par tous vos amis, si vous continuez à la traiter ainsi. Mais le pire serait que mes sœurs et moi en arrivions à vous mépriser aussi.

Lizzie parlait d'une voix grave et Mr Bennet qui regardait sa fille avec attention vit qu'elle était très sérieuse.

\- Vous avez décidément envie de gâcher mes plaisirs.

\- Père !

\- Très bien, Lizzie. Je vous promets de mieux traiter votre belle-mère.

\- Vous devez agir de même avec Mary et Kitty.

\- Quoi ? Elles aussi ?

\- Ce sont vos filles, Père. C'est à vous de vous occuper de leur éducation comme vous l'avez fait pour Jane et moi. Elles sont assez jeunes pour rattraper le temps perdu, à condition que vous preniez la tâche au sérieux. Si elles sont stupides et ignorantes, c'est de votre faute parce que vous avez négligé votre devoir. A vous d'assumer vos responsabilités. Mais si vous vous croyez incapable d'être à la hauteur de la tâche, engagez une gouvernante pour s'en charger à votre place.

\- Vous me mettez au défi de réussir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, Père. Vous pourriez être surpris. Bien dirigées, Mary et Kitty pourraient être aussi agréables à vivre que Jane et moi. Et vous n'aurez aucune raison de vous cacher dans votre bibliothèque. Vous devriez également encourager Maman à cultiver son esprit en la poussant à lire. Guidez-la. Faites-lui comprendre qu'elle s'y prend mal pour assurer notre avenir et elle se montrera plus facile à vivre si vous décidez enfin d'assumer vos responsabilités. C'est à vous de décider ce que vous devez faire.

Sur ces mots, Lizzie quitta la pièce et laissa son père à ses réflexions.

Mr Bennet demeura stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa fille préférée en arriverait à lui faire la morale. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle avait des principes bien arrêtés.

Elle avait le même sens de l'humour que lui et aimait à rire de ce qui était absurde et ridicule. Mais il était aussi évident qu'elle considérait qu'il allait trop loin dans ses moqueries de sa belle-mère et de ses jeunes sœurs. Il les trouvaient sottes et ignorantes mais ne faisait rien pour corriger leurs défauts. Hors, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait raison. Sa négligence n'avait aucune excuse. Il avait puni sa famille parce qu'il leur attribuait la responsabilité de ne pas avoir de fils. Comme si c'était de leur faute !

Mr Bennet regarda le livre ouvert devant lui. Sa conversation avec sa fille préférée lui avait fait perdre toute envie de lire. Il le referma et le posa dans un coin de son bureau. Il le finirait plus tard.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et demanda à Hill, la femme de charge, de lui envoyer Mary. Il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ses deux filles cadettes. Il pourrait ainsi savoir comment diriger leur éducation.

Sa femme risquait de protester, mais comme aucune des deux n'était en âge de se marier, il se montrerait ferme sur ce point.

Lizzie avait raison. L'éducation e sa femme avait été négligée à cause de la conduite de débauché de son père. Mais lui n'avait aucune excuse pour justifier sa négligence, à part sa paresse et son désir d'avoir la paix.

?

Un peu plus tard, alors que toute la famille était réunie dans le salon, Mr Bennet décida de les informer de la nouvelle.

\- Je dois vous informer que nous aurons bientôt des invités.

\- Qui cela ? Cela ne peut pas être les Gardiner, c'est trop tôt. A qui pensez-vous ? s'exclama Mme Bennet.

\- A ma sœur, Elisabeth et à sa famille. Mais aussi aux enfants de mon frère, Henry, qui est mort récemment.

\- Comment ! Mais votre frère est mort depuis des années ! Qui vous a dit le contraire ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre d'un avocat. Mon frère a eu un fils. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, je suppose ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Un fils ? Alors, cet odieux Mr Collins ne pourra pas me chasser de cette maison à votre mort ! Ce garçon est l'héritier légitime ! Bien sûr, il faut lui faire épouser une de nos filles. Ce sera encore mieux.

\- Absurde ! Il n'apprécierait certainement pas que vous décidiez de son mariage sans son accord. Vous devriez réfléchir avant de parler, Mme Bennet. Cela vous éviterait de dire des sottises.

\- Oh ! Vous n'êtes jamais content !

\- Faites préparer des chambres pour notre famille et oubliez vos idées ridicules. Et n'oubliez pas que nos filles ne se marierront pas sans mon consentement. Prenez le temps de vous informer sur les messieurs que vous considérez comme des époux potentiels. Cela vous évitera d'attirer l'attention de bons à rien sur nos filles. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à les marier, mais pas à n'importe qui. Vous ne semblez pas avoir les mêmes idées.

\- Mais il faut bien qu'elles se marient ! Jane sera bientôt considérée comme une vieille fille !

\- Loin s'en faut. Elle a le temps et n'a aucune raison de se jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Ce n'est pas vous qui déciderez qui elle épousera. Je vous conseille fortement d'éviter toute vantardise, cela vous évitera d'être déçue. Vous avez déjà gâché les possibilités de Jane et de Lizzie avec votre bavardage. Peut être qu'il serait temps pour vous d'apprendre à tenir votre langue et à laisser les choses se produire sans votre intervention. Cela vaudra beaucoup mieux, puisque vous échouez toujours lorsque vous vous en mêlez.

Mme Bennet était indignée par les paroles de son mari mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

\- Parlons maintenant de Lydia, poursuivit Mr Bennet.

\- Lydia ? Mais qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ?

\- Vous avez, de toute évidence, négligé son éducation. J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable, Lydia. De votre conduite dépendra votre droit de sortir en société. Désormais, vous n'irez plus à Meryton uniquement accompagnée de Kitty. Une de vos aînées devra être présente afin de s'assurer que votre conduite est convenable. Et inutile d'espérer les convaincre de mentir pour vous. Cela marche peut être avec Kitty, mais vous échouerez avec les trois autres. A la moindre incartade, vous en subirez les conséquences. Est-ce clair ? Je viendrais à l'Assemblée pour vous surveiller. J'ose espérer que vous daignerez m'écouter. Dans le cas contraire, vous en subirez les conséquences.

Lydia protesta avec indignation mais le regard menaçant de son père la fit taire. Kitty, elle, avait rougi en entendant les paroles de son père et elle se promit de ne plus jamais céder aux caprices de sa sœur.

Mme Bennet n'était pas du tout contente des restrictions que Mr Bennet imposait à ses deux filles cadettes. Mais il l'avait fait taire en disant que ses protestations ne serviraient qu'à empirer les règles qu'il entendait imposer. Aucune discussion ne serait tolérée et elle allait revoir ses manières.

La réaction de Lydia fut bien pire. Habituée à satisfaire tous ses caprices par sa mère, elle ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille la restreindre. Elle était furieuse de voir que sa mère ne pouvait pas lever la punition. Elle finit par comprendre que continuer à protester ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour elle et elle se résigna difficilement à obéir.

Mr Bennet eut une longue discussion avec Kitty pour s'assurer que celle-ci changera sa conduite. Il sait que ce sera fort probable puisqu'elle ne sera pas sous la mauvaise influence de Lydia.

Kitty décida de suivre les directives de son père et se rendit compte qu'elle risquait de ruiner complètement sa réputation en suivant Lydia. Elle se sentit plus libre en se tenant à l'écart d'elle.

Mme Bennet se rendit compte qu'elle est la seule à regretter la punition de Lydia et elle ne cessait de s'en plaindre amèrement. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre en se prétendant malade.

Mr Bennet décréta qu'elle ne viendrait pas au bal de Meryton si elle continuait à se plaindre. La menace fit son effet et sa femme sortit de son lit mais il était évident qu'elle lui en voulait.

 _Je vais procéder à certaines modifications car je me suis rendue compte que certaines parties de mes chapitres sont incohérents. Je vais donc commencer au début de l'histoire, lorsque Bingley et ses compagnons arrivent à Netherfield. Je mettrais plusieurs chapitres en même temps, mais remettre de l'ordre dans l'histoire prend du temps, surtout parce que j'ai douze chapitres à revoir. Mais heureusement, j'avance vite ! Bonne lecture._

 _Timinoo1_

 _Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévu un mariage heureux pour Charlotte._

 _Mione-Jane_

 _Merci._

 _Arya destin_

 _En fait, seules Kitty et Lydia sont les filles de Mme Bennet. Leur nom est Dawson. Jane, Lizzie et Mary sont nées de Fanny Gardiner._

 _QOP_

 _Non. Mme Bennet est la belle-mère de Jane, Lizzie et Mary._


	5. Chapitre 5 Arrivée à Netherfield

**Chapitre 5 Arrivée à Netherfield**

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy rêvait. Il avait parcouru les terres de Pemberley à cheval. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il essayait de rejoindre la silhouette de femme qu'il pouvait voir, au loin. Mais il avait l'impression déplaisante que plus il avançait, plus elle s'éloignait._

 _Il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours. Il ne connaissait pas son visage mais il savait que c'était elle car son cœur battait très fort en sa présence._

 _Lorsqu'il parvint enfin auprès d'elle, il fut choqué de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage. Pourtant, elle souriait, il le voyait bien. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux semblait dissimulée dans une sorte d'obscurité._

 _Il la regarda, incapable de proférer un son. Dans un geste hésitant, il tendit la main pour la toucher. Il fut surpris de sentir le contact de sa peau. Il était persuadé qu'elle était seulement une illusion, le seul fruit de son imagination._

 _Un grand sourire, envoûtant, apparut sur ses lèvres si alléchantes et ses yeux étaient lumineux et brillants de joie. Oh, comme elle était belle !_ _Le simple fait de la voir lui coupa le souffle._

 _Elle posa sa main sur sa joue comme il se pencha vers la chaleur de son contact. Sa tête se rapprocha alors que son parfum de lavande l'enivrait. Sa main se déplaça lentement derrière sa tête et repoussa doucement les mèches de ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignons tandis que son autre main enlaça sa taille._

 _Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui donner le plus tendre des baisers, puis écarta son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans ses yeux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille comme il l'attira plus près de lui. Il s'imprégna de la sensation de chaque partie de son corps pressé contre le sien._

 _Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, encore et encore. Il semblait parfaitement incapable de se rassasier d'elle. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, et il la serra plus étroitement contre. Comme le baiser s'approfondit, il savourait le goût de ses lèvres._

 _Il fut obligé de la relâcher au bout d'un long moment pour leur permettre de reprendre leur respiration. Ils séparèrent, après un dernier tendre baiser._

 _Son sourire mutin éclaira son visage jusqu'aux yeux tandis qu'elle lui demandait :_

 _\- Avez-vous eu votre content d'exercice pour ce matin, ou souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi ?_

 _Essayant de réprimer un sourire, il proposa :_

 _\- Une promenade à cheval, peut être ? A moins que vous ne préfériez passer un moment tranquille à la bibliothèque._

 _\- Je crois que nous ferons du cheval ensemble un autre jour, mon amour. Je pensais à des activités beaucoup plus agréables. Vous avez grand besoin d'un bon bain, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez, et j'avais dans l'idée de... vous y aider. Je suis certaine que nous trouverons ensuite de quoi nous occuper._

 _Le regard brûlant de passion dans ses yeux le fit haleter._

 _\- Je crois que cela peut s'arranger, dit-il avec un sourire canaille, se penchant vers elle pour lui donner un autre baiser…._

Fitzwilliam Darcy se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et essaya de retrouver sa vision pour regarder son environnement. Une faible lumière provenait de la fenêtre. Il fit une grimace. Etait-ce le soleil. Il inspira profondément et regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre.

Puis, il se souvint. Il était à Netherfield. Ils étaient arrivés, quinze jours plus tôt, tard dans la soirée. Il s'était retiré juste après le dîner car il se sentait épuisé.

Un nouveau jour se levait, où il lui faudrait essayer d'éviter miss Caroline Bingley et ses louanges indésirables.

Supporter cette femme était de plus en plus difficile. Darcy regrettait que Mr Fellows ne puisse pas venir tout de suite. Son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, était en service. Sa cousine était absente de Londres. Quant aux autres sœurs de Bingley, elles ne pourraient pas venir avant plusieurs semaines car l'un des enfants était malade.

Donc, il se retrouvait avec son ami, ses deux sœurs et son beau-frère. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop long avant que l'un des autres invités arrive.

Miss Bingley chantait constamment ses louanges et ceux de sa sœur. Elle aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps que cela n'avait pas le moindre effet sur lui, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Quand à Mme Hurst, elle se contentait de suivre les opinions de sa sœur. Ce qui ne donnait pas une haute idée de son intelligence. Il était très tenté de retourner sans tarder à Londres, puis de rejoindre sa sœur à Pemberley.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il avait promis à son ami de l'aider à apprendre la gestion du domaine. Ce qui lui permettrait de passer de longues heures en compagnie de son ami et loin de ses sœurs.

Il poussa un soupir. Il savait qu'il devait assister à une Assemblée, le soir-même. L'idée de devoir affronter des mères de familles ambitieuses désireuses d'exhiber leurs filles sous son nez le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait accepté de s'y rendre et ne pouvait plus se désister.

Peut être trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant lors de cette soirée ? Mais il en doutait fortement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de raffinement. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce bal soit semblable à ceux de Londres, mais s'ils ne différencieraient seulement par le rang et l'élégance des participants. Pour le reste, il devait s'attendre à beaucoup de ragots et de chuchotements. Cela, au moins, ne changerait pas.

Bingley était seulement conscient que Darcy était mal à l'aise avec des étrangers - il se demandait comment Bingley réagirait s'il connaissait le véritable niveau de son malaise. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être heureux d'aller à ce bal avec son caractère si ouvert. Mais parfois, il aimerait voir son ami plus calme et plus réservé. Mais il se faisait sans doute des illusions.

Le souvenir de son rêve lui arracha une grimace de dépit.

\- Oh non ! gémit-il à voix haute et se recoucha avec la ferme intention de se rendormir... dans les bras de la femme qui avait été hante ses rêves depuis sa première nuit ici.

En repensant à leur arrivée à Netherfield, il y a deux semaines, il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Heureusement, il avait été bien inspiré de faire le voyage à cheval, plutôt que dans la berline. Ce qui lui avait épargné d'avoir à supporter le bavardage inepte et les tentatives évidentes mais inefficaces au flirt de Caroline Bingley.

Cette femme ne comprenait visiblement rien du tout ! A moins qu'elle ne le fasse exprès ! Il espérait que Mr Fellows serait bientôt là pour lui épargner des attentions indésirables. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il espérait qu'il serait bientôt là. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait capable de la supporter sans la remettre à sa place.

Le lendemain de son arrivée à Netherfield, il avait éprouvé un grand besoin d'air frais et d'exercice pour oublier ce désagrément. Pendant qu'il

attendait qu'on lui un cheval selle, le garçon d'écurie lui suggéra de monter jusqu'à Oakham Mont lui promettant qu'il y trouverait la plus belle vue de la région.

Alors qu'il s'approchait au pied du mont, il crut apercevoir une femme qui se tenait à son sommet. Même maintenant, deux semaines plus tard, il n'était toujours pas sûr que cela n'avait pas été une illusion. La lumière du soleil lui donnait une apparence presque transparente. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage levé vers le ciel, la brise jouait avec quelques boucles brunes qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure.

Ses bras étaient tendus derrière elle. Il s'attendait à lui voir apparaître des ailes pour qu'elle puisse s'élancer vers le ciel, tel un ange surpris prêt à prendre la fuite. Elle était la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il était très tenté de se lancer au galop de son cheval pour aller la rejoindre. Mais il craignait d'être déçu en la voyant. Peut être valait-il mieux qu'elle reste une simple vision. Pourtant, il lança son cheval sur le sentier qui lui permettrait d'arriver au sommet du mont. Mais lorsqu'il arriva en haut, ce fut pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il regarda autour de lui, en espérant apercevoir de nouveau sa silhouette, d'un côté ou d'un autre. Mais ce fut en vain. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Pendant les jours suivants, il retourna à Oakham Mount à différentes heures de la journée, dans l'espoir qu'elle y serait. Sans succès. Il n'aperçut même pas une silhouette.

Il soupira. Il se sentait vraiment énervé, ces derniers temps. C'était en grande partie à cause de miss Bingley, il le savait. Elle se montrait plus décidée que jamais de lui démontrer que toutes ses capacités feraient d'elle une parfaite maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais elle avait négligé son caractère et n'avait pas compris que l'homme qui aurait le courage de supporter sa compagnie en permanence devait être très fort. S'il l'avait tolérée pendant toutes ces années, c'était uniquement par égard pour son ami. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait capable de la supporter avant de la remettre. Sa patience s'érodait. Si elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas, il faudrait qu'il le lui dise clairement. Et qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle était fiancée et que son comportement ne donnait pas une haute idée de son éducation.

Il soupira de nouveau et décida que le stress de ces dernières semaines, l'avait sans doute poussé à imaginer cette vision céleste. C'était un fait avéré qu'il n'y avait pas une seule femme vivante qui pourrait faire pousser Fitzwilliam Darcy, Maître de Pemberley, ressentir de telles émotions quand il l'a vue. Il devra donc se contenter de passer du temps avec elle dans ses rêves à la place.

Les sons familiers de son valet de chambre en train de faire les préparatifs pour la journée venant du dressing tirèrent Darcy de sa rêverie. Peu importe à quel point il aspirait retourner à ses rêves, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

?

Darcy n'était pas heureux. Il s'était habillé pour le bal, mais il redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait dans la salle de bal, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus curieux. Il soupira. Il n'avait guère le choix. Il avait accepté d'y aller et devait s'y tenir. Mais il en voulait à Bingley de lui avoir forcé la main.

Lorsqu'il descendit au salon, une fois prêt, il ne trouva que son ami qui soit présent.

\- Vous êtes prêt pour le bal, Darcy ? demanda Bingley d'un ton joyeux. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

\- Vous savez pourtant combien je déteste les bals, Charles. Je ne voudrais pas passer toute une nuit là-bas tout simplement pour gâcher votre plaisir. Je vais rester ici pendant que vous irez avec vos sœurs et Mr Hurst, dit Darcy finalement.

\- Allons Darcy, je suis déjà allé rendre visite à certains de mes voisins et je les aient trouvés tout à fait agréables. Bien sûr, je peux vous présenter à des gens là-bas, afin que vous ayez de quoi vous occuper. Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici alors que je peux en profiter moi-même. dit Charles, d'un ton très résolu.

Darcy était sur le point de refuser sa demande une fois de plus quand il a ajouté :

\- En outre, si vous décidez de rester, ne pensez-vous pas qu'une certaine dame pourrait décider de rester aussi afin d'avoir la possibilité d'être seule avec vous toute la soirée ? dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Darcy grommela et soupira.

\- Très bien. Je préférerais encore aller à ce bal plutôt que d'être coincé ici avec votre sœur.

Charles sourit, ravi d'avoir gagné la partie et Mr Hurst grogna son accord. Les hommes se rendirent dans le salon afin d'y rejoindre par les dames.

Ils trouvèrent miss Bingley en train de jouer sur le pianoforte tandis que Mme Hurst était occupée avec une broderie. Mr Hurst s'installa sur l'un des canapés et fut bientôt occupé à ronfler, oubliant le reste de ses compagnons.

Miss Bingley, après avoir vu entrer Darcy, joua avec plus d'enthousiasme dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'approbation de l'homme. Elle fut déçue, cependant, même si, alors que Darcy tentait de trouver un livre qui serait intéressant à lire de sorte que personne ne pourrait l'obliger à faire la conversation. Ils attendaient l'heure du départ. Bingley était le seul qui soit impatient de partir. Darcy, lui, redoutait ce moment. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Tout le monde allait chuchoter sur ses revenus et son grand domaine. Les matrones allaient vouloir lui présenter leurs filles dans l'espoir d'éveiller son intérêt vers l'une d'elles. Quelle présomption ! La seule raison pour laquelle il avait fini par céder aux désirs de Bingley pour qu'il vienne, c'était pour éviter de se retrouver seul en compagnie de sa sœur. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut être y trouverait-il sa vision céleste

?

Dans la soirée du lendemain, Mr Darcy se trouva habillé et dans la voiture sur le chemin du bal de Meryton. Miss Bingley se tourna vers lui afin de lui parler et tenta vainement d'obtenir l'attention de Darcy. mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat car il garda constamment le regard dirigé par la fenêtre et l'ignora totalement. Cela la extrêmement perplexe car il n'y avait pas grand chose à admirer dans le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux étant donné qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Lorsque les voitures arrivèrent devant l'auberge, on pouvait déjà entendre la musique provenant du premier étage du Red Lion. Les messieurs sortirent de la voiture, suivis par les dames. Bingley coiffa son bicorne et Darcy son haut-de-forme.

\- Croyez-vous que nous serons en sécurité, Mr Darcy ? demanda miss Bingley, qui s'était rapprochée de lui, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Quelle façon stupide de passer une soirée ! s'écria Mr Hurst.

Darcy ne daigna pas répondre. Il se contenta de lever la tête en se demandant si la jeune fille de sa vision s'y trouverait ou si elle était seulement le fruit de son imagination. Son cœur battait d'anticipation. Peut être que la soirée ne serait pas trop éprouvante, après tout.

Au-dessus de lui, la danse avait commencée et les jeunes filles s'en donnaient à cœur joie à en juger par les rires.

La danse se termina. Tout le monde applaudit et le silence se fit soudainement tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers l'entrée de la salle où se tenaient les nouveaux venus.

Darcy observa de quelle manière ils étaient examinés et il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement permanent des conversations à voix basse qui ont commencé quand ils sont arrivés. Il poussa un soupir. L'heure de la torture était arrivée.


End file.
